Cleopatras Wrath
by dannymilk220
Summary: Every one has grown up,nancy a FBI agent the Hardys CIA,there paths cross and stuff starts to unravel they have to work together again,Not a good first chapter things will be better i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Cleopatra's Rath**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any nancy drew/hardy boys characters, but I do own mine.**

**Authors Note-My first Fanfic be nice :0 And if I say something that you find offensive I apologize I did not mean it that way at all.R AND R**

It was a bright and starry night the guests had gathered around the grand foyer,they were awaiting the arrival of the home owner and host Mr. Callaghan. It was said he threw the bash to welcome his niece and work associates who would be staying with him over the next couple of months. His niece was said to be a elegant Gem with pure grace and beauty. The men two brothers Frank and Josh Milano,were a pair of rich upper class social lights who were staying with the man supposedly to offer him a proposal for a new product.

The Clock struck 9:00 and the guests all turned to face the grand stairs eagerly . Out walked Frank And Josh,Grinning and looking dashing in there black tuxedos. Frank the eldest sent them a heart jerking smile that made every female within a 10 mile radius heart flop, though he was not a hit with the men of the room,His brother beside him Tossed a wink to the prettiest girl in the room Daughter to there host.

"Joe ,don't you dare she was just raped she doesn't need a stranger like you to flirt her up.

"Frank growled in a whispering tone. "why I only wish to be a comforting shoulder to cry on"he said with a grin. The Two Brothers walked down and moved themselves in to the middle of the sea of people.

A short wile later Mr. Callaghan walked out Sporting a fetching girl on his arm. She was wearing a Purple Floor length Gown made of a silk material a slit coming up from the side, near her foot Starting at her foot it came a little up her leg , She was Beautiful With her Strawberry Curls Bouncing around held tight yet loose,Those Blue eyes scanning the room,She got her gaze entwined with Franks for a moment quickly turning away with a blush. She was the belle of the ball, the People took a amediate liking towards her especially the men,they were always gazing towards her chest area she had a extra amount of cleavage,not all real just something the dress added to, a extra to the dresses already amazing beauty.

Mr. Callaghan smiled and turned his body to the crowd he opened his mouth to speak but stopped till he knew he had gotten everyone attention.

"Alright everyone welcome, to my home we our so glad to have you here on this exceptionally great evening."he paused and stopped to hear all the murmurs,

"Some of you have heard about the people who will be staying here with me for the next couple of months,I would like to introduce to you my dear niece the daughter to my sister, Miss Sophia Langsten.A sheer beauty." he smiled his eyes crinkling,he really was like a uncle to Sophia and Brooke his daughter was like a sister ,(Ed) Was a old friend of her fathers and Sophia Took a great liking to him and his gave her a quick twirl and sent her off to mingle.

The Hardys were so hypnotized when they saw Sophia enter the room,She Especially caught Franks eye maybe it had to do with when there eyes actually had met. He didn't know but what he did know he would be seeing a lot of her over the next couple months wile he stayed at The Callaghan Manner . After Ed Had introduced them to the public he went aside with his daughter Brooke Leaving the boys to themselves With the crowd.

The moon was reflecting off the pond creating a Erie yet comforting feel, She heard footsteps Whipping around she was face to face with a man in his late 20's he smiled at her expression once it change to anger.

"How dare you,sneak up on me like that you nearly scared me half to death!"she tried her best to sound as feminine and Italian as possible but he had caught her off guard . He laughed with a heavy accent he moved closer and smiled

"I'm sorry Miss. Sophia if I had scared you that was not my intention Belive me."He paused his go-te Looking badly out of place, she noticed he was trying very hard to cover up his Russian Accent,this she did not no why.

"Let me get to the point,I have something that I believe would make those eyes of yours sparkle,it belonged to your mother and I thought you would want it."he smiled once more Though she usually felt good when a person smiled,that wasn't the case with his it was sinister and reminded her of the men she had encountered on her trip undercover in Pakistan.

"You have something that belongs to my mom …why and what? She asked the man her eyes squinting trying her best to size him up,She hated her eyes they were so child like and people didn't take her as serious once they took a look in to them. Sighing he pulled out a black satin box, Lifting the lid her eyes grazed over a large necklace,with gold pieces it was one of those necklaces that hung around your neck like a brass plate it was incrested with a blue Egyptian beetle. It shocked her that 'her'or rather sophias mother could afford such a thing.

"Its beautiful are you sure its mine? It looks so old and expensive"she moved her fingers across the edge of the gold adds.

"Why yes its very much yours"he laughed and handed her the box which she took at once she moved her eyes down to the necklace that sat in the box in her hands.

"All this and I don't even know your name…"she looked up but the man was gone and on the ground where he once stood was a card with a name J.J Jenson it didn't sound Russian at all,she was puzzled but would have to deal with that later,she tucked away the card neatly behind her right breast then sashayed up the long winding stair case and found her room. She smiled at the beautiful jewelry nestled in the satin box,she pulled herself away put the box down in a safe spot and walked on down and joined the party once more.

The woman Who had captured franks attention had disappeared which was good in this case he needed to focus and mingle, Joe was in the far corner chatting up a pretty girl,he hoped for Joe's sake it was for work and not play. Swaying to the music her surveyed the room intently,He moved on to a woman and began to chat with her about the town hoping to gently ease her in to talking about the artifacts and show that was coming to town. All of a sudden the lights went out the room stood still,everything was peaceful the next thing he knew there was a blood curdling scream that ripped across the lights flashed on they couldn't have been off longer then a minute and 30 seconds,But when he turned his head to the left the girl who Joe had bean talking to lay on the floor her long black dress ripped revealing her black panties,she was crying and was obviously in shock.

Joe quickly bent down And frank leapt in to action racing over from across the room but someone beat him to the punch.

The Girl Sophia she bent over and wrapped the girl up in her wrap guiding her away not trying to be subtle at all when looking at Joe ,any fool could see she suspected him,his brother of raping the poor didn't understand how or why, But he would find out who this mystery Sophia was and would see why or how she got there so quickly.

Sophia had bin walking back in to the party when the lights went out before they did she had seen a suspicious man talking and flirting with a young girl in the far corner,the seconds the lights went out she dashed as fast as she could to the far side though it was a large room and there were so many people so it took a wile for her to reach the girl by the time she did it was to late. Seeing the girl in the state she was in it appalled her so she wrapped her up and whisked her off, To the nearest room,The Library.

The girl was fast on her feet Joe could see that and he defiantly saw how she gave him the accusing glare. She was to much,And was now on there suspect list she was swift and seemed smart enough she would have no problem smuggling. He hated the fact that she was ed's niece Joe knew he wouldn't be happy them saying things about her. He watched as she held the trembling girl close,and hurried her in to the library,"I'm sorry we are going to have to cut this party short,please exit through the left,sorry about all this folks.

"Mr. Callaghan sighed and beckoned the brothers in to the library where the two girls had gone moments before.

"Its ok Claire I know your scared but your safe,shh"soothed a voice in the distant part of the book stacked room.

"Shut up You Have No idea what I'm going through!Your just a slut, A hooker who can only imagine."she screamed the voice a hysterical voice, Franck was sure it was the rape victim,Ed grumbled something un hearable.

"Slut? SLUT!"screamed a voice a crazy voice a voice he never wanted to hear again especially if was coming from the beautiful spohias mouth,it made her more of a suspect. "

You have no right! You don't even no me how can you call me slut!"she said" Frank,Joe And Mr, Callaghan quickly walked over and stood between the girls,

"Enough the two of you Claire I'm so sorry your parents are here there going to take you home now go and rest."he said pushing her along in to her mothers arms,he shook his head and looked at Sophia

"your supposed to be helping not making the rape victims hysterical!"he yelled flinging his arms,frank and Joe didn't understand why she was only his prissy niece what did she know about consoling.

She looked like she was about ready to strangle someone " What are you talking about,? She just called me a slut! And you're the one who asked for help!"she said her hand brushing the curls from her face,

"Yes Which was a big mistake as I can now see your not grown up enough to handle this, I told them you weren't ready for the team,your still acting like a teen detective."

He said his face red. She Laughed a humorless laugh"so you're the reason I was waiting so long,You told them I couldn't handle it "

she growled and marched over,She turned her head to look at frank and Joe finally realizing they were there.

"Who the hell are they?"she threw a glare in the direction of the guys sitting on the couch. They were so familiar she just couldn't place it

."These are two of the CIA Agents I asked to lend a hand I knew there father,This"he said pointing to frank "Frank And Joe Hardy in the flesh"she laughed finishing off her uncles sentence.

"You know of them?"he questioned.

"No I know them,And you said I needed to grow up have you met Joe?"she laughed her strawberry blonde curls bouncing with every giggle.

"Yes you need to grow up and this is just what I mean acting silly when it's a serious problem"He sighed and shook his head, "I love you Sophia but your just not wright for the job"he looked a little sad but was hoping she would forgive him over time.

The shock was ending and the facts were setting in, She Nancy Drew Also Known as Sophia Ross To Those Around her in the small little town,was being booted out of the case by her uncle because she needed to quote "grow up" But the Hardy Brothers were taking over. It was just to much to handle she hadn't seen them in years. And now they were stealing her chance to get good with her Boss No Way In Hell Was that happening !

Her curls began to bounce when her head shook her face began to register what was being said,It was all to much and frank new it. That laugh,he thought "id know it any where!

"It was Nancy Drew The Famous Teen Detective,Now that he thought about it she had that strawberry blonde hair and those piercing eyes. It was Nancy all right and if he knew her she wasn't prepared for this.

"This is a joke right?"she asked Clearly un Happy."no its not and I love you nancy so you can stay but please stay focused,now go all of you I have things to do"he dismissed them with a wave of his hand then he was gone.

She stood up and stormed out,Frank and Joe right behind hr following her close though she was very fast. "what do you guys want"

She asked turning to face them,tears streaking down her face. Joe didn't like this Nancy had been there friend and hopefully still was.

"Nancy Whats going on? Where have you been we missed you!"Joe said with a smile as he charged her holding her in a tight embrace.

"oh Joe you Baboon Get off me!"She said trying her best to hold back the laughs,with out success."I missed you guys!"she exclaimed with a smile

,"so you guys are working here what on?"she questioned taking a seat in the large sitting area next to the library.

"were here investigating the rapist and to find out whos stealing the artifacts from cleopatras exhibit."Replied frank,The second Frank said Cleopatra Nancy bolted up the stairs and flung in to her Boys running on her heels

."Nancy where are you going?!"they called from behind her,she was throwing things ruffling through her droor,

"here it is!"she smiled like a movie star would her eyes gleaming. She produced a large black satin box,lifting the lid she revealed the necklace the man had given her,the boys peered closely and made awed faces,she laughed and explained.

"A man had followed me outside he said he had something of my mothers,well sophias mother and he handed me this,I asked him for his named but he disappeared and left this card in stead at the exact spot of where he stood"she plucked out the card from between her cleavage,grinning as they looked flabbergasted at her hiding handed Frank the card,

"well I guess we'll be heading to your hometown Nance,"smiled Frank Joe Gave him a questioning look and waited for him to explain.

"Well, it says this J.J. Jenson works there and I was thinking we pay him a little visit."he grinned and took the necklace off nancy."Thank Nance we'll call if we find out any thing."said Joe after he straightened his let out a giggle and shook her head,

"no ,no I don't think so, you haven't bin to river heights in years ,you need me and even if you didn't id still be coming"They both looked at her with that hardy look ,then Frank sighed and handed the box to Joe.

"let me change then we can leave wright away"she smiled and flipped her hair back and closed the door leaving Frank And Joe Standing in the empty hallway ,"Hasn't changed a bit"laughed Joe shaking his head.

_Yeah _thought Frank, _Not one Bit_……..

**Thanx for reading I know it could be better but I'm tired and its my first hope you like! Don't forget to RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

_H__ey its Danielle,My last chapter wasn't the best I know I hope my skillz get better as my story progresses. I am as my profile says only 13 and I think im a pretty good writer for my age __ I would love feedback on how you think I can improve….sorry it took so long I hope ill be able to be contius throughout my story._

_Thanx For Reading!_

_Danielle_

_P.S.-don't forget To __RNR_

The sun was Blazing,The cars were wizzing past, Joe had to yank himself in to stop from falling over, Staring at the yellow lines for as long as he had was not a good idea, His head was throbbing and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Are we almost there?"Whined Joe , Focusing his attention back in front. Nancy Was occupying His seat the right hand side. Frank was driving Though From where he sat it looked a lot more like Nancy watching then driving.

Letting out a giggle ,she turned around to face Joe, " Joe be patient were almost there. Sheesh "she mumbled softly. Nancy was looking forward to Heading home just to be able to breath the River Heights Air, feel the water splash up against her legs when she lay upon the beach. She was so excited , Though very nervous for it had been a wile since she was last in river heights 3 years to be exact. She had tried her best to stay in touch but things were hard she wanted to protect her family no matter what and if that meant staying away so be it.

A short wile later they were entering River Heights ,The trees cascading over the welcome sign the branches swaying in the wind. Frank smiled to himself and let his eyes gaze across to Nancy. She was fidgeting and her eyes were so cold and lifeless , Frank was instantly filled with worry. Pulling over he turned his body, opining his mouth to speak.. Nancy Beat him to the punch.

"Im Fine Frank" she said with a a non convincing huff She knew Frank wasn't finished with her just yet.

"Nan Come on I know something's eating you" He paused then went on "Nan tell me im here for you."He said with a pleading look.

She sighed and gulped then as fast and quickly as possible she told the two Hardy Brothers her tale.

"_It was A dark and stormy Night…"_She stopped abruptly and sent a angry glare in joe's direction _he has some nerve she thought to herself, Laughing??!!_

"Joe Shut up!"she said trying her best to sound menacing. "Joe bro stop, Nancy is trying to talk to us and its clearly hard for her stop being such a ass and listen" Growled The eldest hardy.

"What She started the story as if she were reading a children's book." answered joe with a shrug of his shoulders.

Grumbling something softly Nancy thought for a moment forgetting where she had stopped. She turned and locked her gaze with the older brother. She quickly got back in to the story.

_It was a awful way to spend a Saturday_ _, I had just finished a case and was Heading over to my partners place for dinner. It was good I was having a great time laughing joking all that. But things just didn't seem Wright I felt like I was being watched and I couldn't shake the, feeling of uneasiness. The case I had worked on was huge many bad things had happened during my case, bad things….."_

She looked away a pained expression crossing her Beautifully etched face. The hardys caught the uneasy vibe she set off in the already cramped car, knowing she wouldn't share they didn't push and waited for her to get back in to the story. Sighing she moved a lock of hair that had crept away, to the side moving her tongue across her glazed lips. She thought for a moment and started in to her story once more.

"Things were great during the meal, but then things started going down hill I got a text from a unknown caller. This person kept sending me messages all throughout the night. At first they were just little notes, like 'Watch where you step', and 'Be Afraid Be very afraid' Then the messages began to get intense scary even. They became threatening and the person who was sending them was on the verge of being a socio path. He sent me a final note over dessert, we were having apple pie, the note was longer this time.

'_You can Run , You can hide but You and the ones you love will never be safe, we are everywhere all at once. Eat that slice of apple pie put on a happy face for those around but remember you were warned….NO ones safe, when the Twins of Death, Deception and all things horrendous are on the hunt, when we want something we get it, We want you to suffer, and suffer you shall….'_

"Of course we've all got notes like those before, I pushed my fears away in a dark spot in the back of my mind, and tried to enjoy myself, but things started to happen in the next couple of weeks, Bess was shoved by someone in front of a moving van, she could have died! "Nancy paused seeing joe's anxious expression, Joe and Bess were huge flirts especially around each other, She patted his hand and flashed him a warm smile.

"luckily she got away with only a few scratches, Thank gosh, I was so worried after that, always watching over them making sure they were ok it began to consume all of my free time and I assure you I had very little still do. One day can change everything and the one that ruined my life? Me and Ned's anniversary he was taking me out for dinner to celebrate, he was so sweet , and he and I had fun talking about things we had done in the time we were together, all the cases I worked on.." she paused and looked across at frank.

"All of them, It was a great night. He told me he had to go so I agreed to meet up with him later, I was walking home and noticed I had forgotten my jacket so I walked back in side and saw Ned in a full on lip lock with his bosses secretary. I stood there for a wile neither of them saw me they were to in to each other so I picked up my phone and texted him, saying to turn around , he stopped when it began to vibrate slowly he turned around, and saw me standing there tears in my eyes, he tried to explain but really what other explanation is there than he was cheating on me."She stopped abruptly and frank handed her a tissue to wipe the tears that had fallen on to her rosie cheeks.

"The next morning I got another text from 'The Twins' It Read, _Your welcome miss drew, we took care of that pesky Boyfriend of yours , who would cheat on a woman of your talent and beauty. How rude of him oh well his loss our gain leave well you still can,_. Ned was in a drive by shooting he was shot in his lower back. I left town the week after the incident, I didn't want to but I had no choice. Everyone was furious no one knew were I had gone and I haven't talked to any of them since."

She sighed and tapped her foot on the rubber matt on the car floor. Frank looked at Nancy really looked at her she had bags under her eyes, and her clothes hung loosely against her small and once pretty frame, "Nan I'm so sorry, I wish we could have been there, and im sorry about Ned" Frank worried about her she was troubled and this was probably hard for her. Pulling in to the Drew residence, Frank pulled out the keys from the ignition.

"Ready Guys? Nan You'd better put on the Wig Better if we don't over whelm them all, "said Frank as he passed along a brown shoulder length Wig. Nancy took the wig from Franks out stretched hand and placed it firmly on top of her head moving the strawberry blonde strands that had pushed through, She quickly applied a gloss of pink lip gloss then opened up her door and began to walk up the steps to the porch where she had many fond memories. She turned around to face the guys who were close behind. Taking up a position of either side of her ,joe leaned over and rang the doorbell then knocked three times. They waited patiently for someone to answer. Hearing footsteps Nancy stepped back a little Frank caught this and moved her up back to where she had stood moments before.

"Its ok Nan were here." whispered Joe. Nancy turned around and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Call me Sophia, K? That will be my name undercover, Sophia Langsten "she turned back around just in time to see the door creak open. A pretty woman in her late 20's ,with flowing bleach blonde hair and ruby red lipstick answered.

" Hello can I help you ,who are you looking for?" She paused to look over the trio Winking at Joe , he flushed something very unlike the Joe Hardy Nancy knew. She was surprised when she spoke up.

" Were, looking for A man Named Mr. Drew ,would you happen to be a client of his ?" Asked Nancy hoping this was still her childhood home and that her father had not sold it. To her surprise the woman nodded.

" I am Mrs. Drew his wife" she held up a glistening stone that shone in the bright sun's rays reflecting bits of gold and topaz color " is there something I can do for you?" She asked her face knotting in a tight way, that made her seem very unattractive, she looked them over eyeing Nancy suspiciously

"He got married?"gaped Nancy , she must have looked like a complete fool standing there her mouth nearly hitting the ground. The next thing they knew there was a loud crash and footsteps could be heard Coming from the kitchen, out popped Mr. Drew in His boxers and house coat . For the first time Nancy took a good look at her father's new wife. She had crimson red lips and the cheapest hair she had ever seen, she wore a very revealing, Outfit a tiny thong that was smaller then dental floss, god knows what her father and this woman had been doing before they arrived. Nancy looked in disgust.

Carson Drew Had heard the door but Stella had gotten there first. Outside stood three guests, a girl and two guys. As he strained to get a better look he knocked over a few pans in the kitchen walking out, he could see who was out side, it was no other then the hardy brothers, and a beautiful yet unknown woman. They had probably come for Nancy ,but he hadn't heard from her in quite some time. He would have to break the news to them gently, for he knew Frank and Nancy had a past. Them coming here was string up some old, and bad memories. He sighed and composed himself as best he could. It was going to be a long Day….

_Sorry to end it like that im tired and have a exam tomorrow ill try and finish chapter three in the next couple of days. Hope this flowed ok. Once again my 1__st__ fanfic be nice. _


	3. Memo

MEMO

--------------

Just setting out a warning, to you all im going to take the story very far. It will be filled with tons of twists and seem very unrealistic at times, but its my first fan fic and i just want to have fun with it. :)

My Grammar and spelling may have some issues and ill gladly work to fix my weak points.

I said that Mr. Drew remarried. Weird and not something you'd think to put in. I thought why not Thinking the worst after not hearing from your little girl for a long period of time. That not being like her, would worry any good parent. So what he did isn't a bad thing he was just lonely and she offered him love evn if it was only for his money. *shrugs*

Hope you all continue to read my story thank you to those who read my 1st two chapters. Hopefully ill have the next chapter up within a few days.... :)

Good Luck to me! LOL

P.S.~ Im having a contest i need a few characters to fill up my story, any questions? or you don't understand what i mean just message me.

Thanx!

Danielle


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers.**

**WOO-HOO! Finally I updated **** An Ok Chapter. Can't Wait to hear what you think. Good Bad ?**

**I know my approach , with the father daughter meeting, was not really the best seeing as he would for sure know she was Nancy when he first saw her, but I have a few ideas**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Nancy Drew, The Hardy Boys or anyone within the books.**

**Seeing him standing there in the robe she had gotten him for his birth day her heart began to flutter, he looked good he had aged well and seemed happy enough, the woman on the other hand she bothered Nancy. Her body was shaped so perfectly as if it was sculpted, everything was being flaunted. **

"**Um hello …." Nancy was at a loss for words. The wind was blowing around her whipping strands of the wig in to her eyes.**

**Frank stepped forward with a forced smile," Hello Carson, it's been a wile may we come in we have some ...things to talk about." Frank looked a little weary waiting to see what Mr. Drew would say.**

**Frank Hardy stood before him his chestnut hair swaying with the breeze, Carson Drew Had been good friends with the older Hardy Their father Fenton, Frank was the spitting image . Taking a step back he beckoned them in.**

"**Come on in, just let us get decent. We were just… well that's not the point. Come in."**

**Frank, Nancy and Joe walked in and took in there surroundings, the house had not changed much, The walls were a pretty Beige color it was very inviting and filled you up with warmth the second you entered the foyer .**

"**You can take a seat if you like let us change and we will be right back." Carson tried to smile but only managed to give a brief lip curl , he backed up slowly and headed up the stairs his wife and him in hand.**

**The instant he heard a slight shut, Joe propped himself up on the new looking suede love seat. Turning his attention back over to Nancy. She had that far away look clouding her beautiful features. **

**Moving her hand along the wood of the staircase , Thinking back to the days her father, mother and her would run around and play having the time of there lives, these memories of happy time brought tears to her eyes quickly blinking them away, just in time to see her father and the tramp coming down the stairs laughing. The Tramp Stella she thought the name with disgust, was glowing her hair held back with a tight black satin ribbon little wisps flying out she was wearing a tight blue satin shirt that clung to her hips perfectly. Her pants were long and made her look taller. Her prada pumps were amazingly pretty .**

**Carson dropped Stella's hand and focused on the brothers, They wouldn't be there if they didn't have a reason. The girl who stood beside frank was beautiful she had fair skin a row of dusty freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her eyes sparkled blue, not normal blue but electric star ,blinding shining blue. Hair spilling over her shoulders in soft tousled waves, the color was a darker chestnut brown. She was special he could tell he felt a pull toward her.**

**Nancy saw her fathers gaze upon her, she smiled sweetly for a brief moment than quickly let it fall. She thought for a moment than took a step forward and held out her hand.**

"**Hello My Name Is Sophia, i'm a friend of the Hardy's and your daughter." Nancy said carefully making sure she didn't stutter.**

**Carson was shocked to hear this," I'm afraid if your looking for Nancy, we haven't seen her in quite some time. I'm Afraid you won't find her here." Carson let out a long sigh these kids were bringing out long and painful reminders of his daughter. The Hardy Boys had always been good friends of Nancy…**

"**Tomorrow morning we are having dinner with George her husband, Beth, Need his girlfriend and oh! Your persons. Your welcome to join us, you to Miss Sophia." Carson gave them a genuine smile and waited for the answer to his question.**

**Nancy wasn't so sure this was a good idea being in a room with all of them again, someone was bound to recognize her, and seeing them would just be to painful. Frank could see Nancy was weary but this would be good for her. Making a decision frank smiled.**

" **we'd love to join you than maybe we can discuss a few things…" frank smiled and turned to see Nancy's fuming face. **

"**Frank may I speak to you?" She quickly grabbed Frank by the shirt collar and yanked him to his feet and pulled him through in to the kitchen.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you !" Yelled Nancy angrily pounding her fist down on the marble countertop.**

**Frank jumped back "Nancy this is a great opportunity !" he smiled and took a step forward and took her fist gently in his palm and smoothed it out so it was flat against his.**

**She let out a strangled sob. " one of them will recognize me, and even if they don't i'm not sure I can stand having to see all of them again." She looked up at him her long lashes fluttered . "I'm Nervous Frank"she whimpered softly, he grabbed her other hand and clutched it he slowly bent down to kiss away the tears that had fallen. She sighed and pushed him away and began to walk out, turning to face him. **

"**I'll go but I'm not going to enjoy it." Growling she walked out grabbed Joe and yanked him up **

" **Thank you for inviting us we we will for sure be joining you, but its getting late and we have somewhere to be." She let out a tight smile and picked up her coat then walked out waving back to her father.**

**The second she took a seat and leaned back, the tears just streamed out. A few minutes later the Hardy brothers came out and hopped in to the car. They took a look at her and silently slunk off.**

**Frank thought for a moment then swore under his breath. "Where are we going to stay, Joe call a local motel see if there booked or not." Joe flipped out his phone but before he could dial she stopped him.**

**She smiled "I know a place." After giving Frank the directions she sat back and let out a sigh closing her eyes. The next thing she knew Joe was gently tapping her leg, she groggily opened her eyes.**

"**good,",she smiled "were here." She jumped up and closed the door softly. She grabbed her purse and then frank and Joe's arms and dragged them along. **

"**Umm Nance.." murmured , Joe " it looks kind of deserted are you sure we can stay here?" The place was kind of creepy with its large stone pillars and the rusting iron gate that surrounds the lot.**

**Nancy grinned "well we could always ask the owner." She laughed**

**Frank smiled at her happiness, "And who might that be?" asked Joe dropping nancy's hand from his arm. " where will we find him?"**

"**Well…" Nancy paused then turned to face Joe "your looking at her." Without another word she ran right in and did a beautiful twirl .**

**Frank and Joe followed her in But stopped to see the surroundings. It was amazing, clean and beautiful. No Dust ,Dirt, Bugs no anything! The staircase was one that just winds and winds. Never ending. A glass chandelier fell right above there heads, the light glistening off the tiny diamond shards, Frank whirled around to face Nancy.**

"**Where did you get this place? its so Grand!" he had the greatest look on his face and Nancy had to laugh.**

"**An elderly Movie star left it to me, I helped her solve a case, she lost a locket and ruby from her love he went off to war and she never saw him again he told her he had left something special in the locket. She searched for years without luck ,it turns out it was here all along."Nancy laughed and pulled them over to a grandfather clock. **

"**She left me everything even her most precious things,though I spruced the place up a little." Nancy grinned and moved over to the grandfather clock tapping it a few times to reveal a locket, she tapped it again and the door closed. **

"**come on up, I'll show you to your rooms. I set them up especially for each one of my friends, that was before I had to leave…anyway's bring the bags on up." She let her lips curl up in a smile. **

**Walking up the stairs she pulled herself into the first bedroom on the right the walls were a dark beige and the bed that owned the far corner was huge and welcoming. She turned her gaze to Joe.**

" **This Joe is yours, hope you find it to your liking." Nancy laughed, as Joe flung himself on to the bed. Smiling at Frank she guided him bags in hand, towards the next room. Pushing open the door, she dropped the bag she was carrying.**

**The room was like the other , but larger. Nancy often walked the halls just wandering back and forth. Nancy could tell Frank liked his room, just by the expression on his face. Laughing she stepped back. " Ill leave you and Joe to it. I should have some soups, or canned food down in the kitchen.." she paused pursing her lips, shaking her head she shut the door, on the smiling Frank.**


End file.
